


Tentacle Porn Land

by Heywood Jablowmie (BranHowe)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/Heywood%20Jablowmie
Summary: Gabriel likes to get creative from time to time





	Tentacle Porn Land

Outside of the bunker during hunts Dean had a light sleep, you kind of learned to stay alert when your life depended on it. But when the hunts were over and they finally reached home and everyone was safe he was able to literally fall so deep that it would take an explosion to wake him up after he dumped himself over his bed.

Reason why he was more than surprised when he realized some thick and unsettlingly slippery things had been slithering around his right arm and his left leg. The moment he tried to move in alarm to grab his gun he was pulled down by them against the mattress while a new one covered his mouth.

“Wow, calm down Dean-o, we don’t want to wake up the rest of the house eh?”

It took Dean a moment to readjust his sight when the bedside lamp suddenly lit up, showing a smug Gabriel sitting at his chair. He glared at him with killing intent. Gabriel just laughed.

“Oh come on man, don’t look at me like that, you know I had to take revenge of some kind after your prank of the couch.”

The tentacle over Dean’s mouth moved away.

“Gabriel I swear to God—” he let out a pitched exclamation of surprise when a new tentacle found its way upwards around his right thigh and into his boxer briefs, resting itself close to his crotch. This was way more unsettling than what he was used to and that was saying a lot. “Alright, alright, message received, I’ll never pour honey over you like that again.”

Gabriel squinted. “You think this is about the honey?”

Dean turned at him confused “It’s not?”

Gabriel looked away grunting with frustration. When he looked up once more with resolution in his eyes Dean feared the worst.

“Get ready for judgement, you insufferable ass.”

“Nonononono Gabr—!” The urgent and terrified tone of the hunter was easily strangled when his mouth got covered once more with the large tentacle. With his last free hand he tried to get his gun until a fifth tentacle swiftly slapped it away from him and twisted around his forearm pulling tight to keep him from getting up.

New tentacles came in from under his shirt to slither upwards his torso. Dean jolted when he felt them surround and pinch his nipples. He had also let out a sharp grunt but the tentacle on his mouth was effectively muffling his voice.

“We ready to reeeally apologize now?”

Dean turned at Gabriel with renewed anger and muffled something. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

Gabriel removed the tentacle.

“I said Bite Me”

Gabriel’s eyes flared. All tentacles started to surround Dean more tightly, advancing over his skin with a contracting motion that made the slipperiness over Dean’s skin even worse, he could see an even layer of glistening… something covering his skin. He was sooo going to hoard the bath as soon as he was able to get away from this place.

“Oh God, please Gabriel this is so gross!”

Gabriel just raised an eyebrow.

“You know, of all the people in this entire building you’re the one I would have less expected to say that.”

“That is different! I don’t know where this is coming from!”

Gabriel sighed. “You know what? I think the problem’s that you’re not appreciating my efforts well enough.” he said and snapped his fingers. 

Dean turned around to see if the mucus/saliva/lubricant/whatever it was had disappeared but everything looked the same.

“Wh… what did you do now?”

A dark and evil grin filled the archangel’s features when Dean began to feel his skin tingling. Everywhere the mucus touched him his nervous terminations began to feel heat and cold at the same time, along with the goosebumps one gets when someone gets behind you and blows softly inside your ear. It felt better than the simple touch of another person, it felt like a jolt of electricity was running wild throughout his body raking his very soul like nails tracing ridges on the skin.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck Gabriel please oh fuck—stop!” It took him his all to stifle a desperate moan. 

His hands reached around the tentacles, desperate to hold on to something. Heavy panting followed by small drops of sweat. His body felt so hot and bothered in just a matter of seconds that his sight blurred for a moment while he tried desperately not to give in to the overload of sensations that the tentacles gave him moving from side to side of his skin, covering him entirely. The tentacle that had been happily resting close to his ass slowly trailed upwards the ridge created by his spine, the one that had been covering his mouth surrounding his neck and lifting his head up. Gabriel moved to lean by his side and caress the side of his torso.

“Do you like it now Dean-o?” 

Dean cursed himself when the sound of Gabriel’s low, nuanced murmur by his ear became the final push his body was asking to get him painfully hard and leaking.

“Damnit Gabe...” 

“Eh? What is that? You want more?”

This time Dean couldn’t even protest, he was just getting hard but at the same time his body felt as if he had gone through a torturous six hour foreplay. Mouth wide open trying to reach for air he was completely taken by surprise when the tentacle around his head made a plunge into his mouth and played with his tongue while another one squiggled upwards around his leg to wrap itself around his dick and constrict him in the most pleasurable way. With what little air he still had Dean broke up in a desperate moan the moment the tentacle in his mouth left him and the other one covered his cock entirely. His head sagged down a little before the tentacle surrounding his neck moved to keep him up.

“Gabe… Please...”

“Hmm?” Gabriel placed a hand on his ear pretending to be fully interested on what Dean was about to say. “What do you want big boy?” 

Dean looked at Gabriel through drops of sweat falling over his face, with a defeated look he began to open his mouth when the tentacle resting along his spine began an undulating movement pressing his asshole intermittently while the ones around his nipples began to pinch him purposefully. Dean jerked his head backwards suffocating a high pitched groan. The tentacles allowed his head to fall once more panting.

“Fuck...”

“Your wish is my command.”

Dean barely had time to register Gabriel’s words when the tentacles turned him over to face the archangel and held him above the bed, legs spread out easily by the extra-strong tentacles Gabriel had created. The tentacle from his back slowly crawled back while others took his place, Dean was no longer sure which ones nor did he care. It only took for the invertebrated limb to retreat all the way to his ass and start prodding his hole intently for Dean to realize what was coming.

“Wait! Gabe! This… I don’t…!” The limb finally breached inside Dean. He hissed while his body fruitlessly tried to jerk away from the intrusion.

“What’s wrong Dean-o? That’s not even two inches deep.”

Dean glared at the archangel, that last intrusion to his body had finally been able to bring Dean back from his erotic high.

“Who cares!? I’ve never done this before jackass!”

Gabriel looked at him in shock.

“Wait, are you..? For real?”

“YES!”

Gabriel stilled and for a second Dean thought that he had finally been able to get away from this horrible situation when the archangel turned into a predating stance. The tentacles went downwards and layed Dean over his bed, the ones surrounding his arms bringing them up and holding them together in a submissive position while a snap of fingers made his boxers and shirt disappear. In an instant, Gabriel hovered over him, arms to his sides, completely naked.

“Then I guess I have to do this right.”

Dean panicked for a second while he felt the tentacle in his ass move around until it pressed his prostate, making him let out a series of random expletives loud enough for the whole wing to notice yet no one came. He was sure that was also Gabriel's doing. Gabriel on the other side, was nibbling his neck close to his ear, raking his nails playfully along his sides while Dean tried desperately to hang on to reality and not pass away. 

“I'm gonna wreck you, Dean Winchester, you'll be ruined for everyone else.”

Overwhelmed with all the archangel was doing to him at the moment he had barely noticed the moment in which he had transitioned between feeling distressed to extremely aroused. What was worse was that now that he was being prodded mercilessly in his ass while Gabriel had catched his lips to bite them playfully, he realized it was going to be impossible for him to go back to what he usually knew and loved.

When Gabriel softly prodded Dean’s mouth with his tongue he opened up for the archangel without much thought, he was desperate for something more than tentacles now and gladly welcomed the archangel’s intrusion.

Gabriel lined his own dick with Dean’s, the tentacle on Dean’s cock released him temporarily to swiftly wrap itself around both men. Both Gabriel and Dean letting out soft grunts of pleasure feeling their cocks wrapped tight and rubbing together. Soon enough, Gabriel began rocking his hips, adding to the wonderful sensations. Gabriel’s low grunts were rhythmically matched by Dean’s high breathy moans. With the way Gabriel was playing with him, he didn’t realize when the tentacle in his ass had started to go deeper but when at one point his ass involuntarily tried to close, he realized it was way far too deep already for it not to count as penetration.

“Fuck Gabe, I hate you so much right now...”

Gabriel smiled while kissing Dean’s neck. He made the tentacles press his most sensitive spots, forcing a needy moan from the hunter.

“Funny way to show it Dean-o”

His voice was so smooth and tender, Dean felt his dick twitch with the attention. After getting used to it, the tentacle wasn’t too bad but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t what his body was asking for… He was going to hate himself the next morning.

“”Dammit Gabe, stop teasing and fuck me yourself already.”

Gabriel stopped nibbling his earlobe startled and moved away to look at him.

“Are you s—”

“Did I fucking stutter?” Dean snapped. 

Then there it was, a shadow of something passing through Gabriel’s eyes, just like he had been seeing for weeks by now. It didn’t last long, the tentacle in Dean’s ass receded way too fast for it to feel normal, leaving him craving to be filled up once more. After Gabriel knelt to line himself up with Dean he turned once more to ask but stopped when he saw Dean’s ‘fucking do it or I’ll kill you’ face.

Slowly, Gabriel probed in until his head popped inside Dean, who hissed feeling how he was being opened. Lubrication was not a problem at all but looking at it on hindsight the tentacle had been way thinner than Gabriel. He felt himself pant, trying to regain some composure. Oddly enough, Gabriel was waiting for him. When Dean nodded at him, Gabriel leaned over him and went as deep as he could in one swift movement. Groaning in pleasure while Dean moaned. Dean was surprised when he realized Gabriel was also breathing quickly. Apparently he was a lot more turned on about this than what Dean had assumed. 

“You okay Dean?”

The soft whisper threw Dean out of his comfort zone. There was too much care there, too little cheeky bastard for it to be the same dude he always used to bicker around. Dean just nodded, like fuck he was about to say something stupid now. Gabriel began to move outwards, making Dean whimper softly, his hips trying desperately to follow down Gabriel’s dick, already missing him. Right before he popped out, he came back quickly with a grunt. Soon enough Gabriel was pacing their pleasure masterfully. Dean was not really sure what exclamations were coming from his mouth anymore but he knew Gabriel was bringing him up to a climax he had never experienced before. 

When Dean finally came he was sure he passed out for a couple of seconds and there was just no way no one had actually listened to him screaming in pleasure like that without help of archangel grace muffling down everything to the outside world. After a few more thrusts Gabriel reached all the way in moaning breathlessly, pulsing his load into him, pressing his forehead against his clavicle. He let out a final sigh and fell completely limp over the hunter. Dean snickered, still panting.

“I thought you were back at full by now.”

“Shut up”

The tentacles slid away from Dean and disappeared below his bed into nothingness. He sighed, finally able to move freely and stretched out his limbs. Gabriel stirred up and moved to lay by his side. A quick snap later, they were clean and covered by a fluffy comforter and soft sheets. Heads supported by deliciously plump pillows.

“Oh man, had I known you’d make my bed like this I would’ve invited you in long ago...”

Gabriel just hogged Dean, hugging his torso and interlacing their legs. Dean passed his arm below Gabriel’s head now that he was latching to him like that and began to brush his fingers through his hair, not like he had had the impulse to do that before, mind you. Both sighed. They were definitely going to have to talk about this cuddling thing tomorrow, or if something reeeally got in the way maybe the day after tomorrow? Next week? Maybe never. Yeah, never was a good amount of time to prepare each other’s reasons why cuddling like this should definitely not be in their schedule. Some minutes passed in silence while they basked in the afterglow.

“...So what did I do at the couch?”

Gabriel smirked. 

“Can’t remember anymore.”


End file.
